


Only with You

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Series: There's Always Tomorrow [1]
Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Post Season 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre Halloween Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Emma has another nightmare and Audrey comes over to comfort her.





	Only with You

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this story after Season 2 ended way back in 2016 and then never finished it. I recently rewatched the series though and was inspired to finish it up. I guessed at their ages but tagged it as underage because they're still in high school.

The nightmares are always different, sometimes they’re at the dock by Wren Lake, sometimes they’re at Blessed Sisters or the funhouse at the carnival, but they’re also always the same. Piper and Kieran and Audrey and blood, there’s always so much blood, until she wakes up with a scream trapped in her throat, heart pounding in her ears as she fills the quiet of the room with her ragged breathing. 

Tonight, they’re on the dock. It’s dark and misty, the moonlight filtering down is muted and grey and barely enough to illuminate her path as she makes her way over creaky wooden planks towards the shadowy figures at the end. She knows what she’ll find down there, some new horror created by her own mind and the memories of what she’s been through but she’s powerless to stop herself from moving forward. She keeps putting one dread heavy foot in front of the other even as her mouth goes dry and her heart races. As she nears the edge of the dock, she can finally make them out clearly, and the sight that greets her has every molecule in her body seizing up with terror. 

It’s Audrey, tied to a chair and gagged, just like she’d found her mom last October, and her eyes are wide and frightened just like her mom’s had been, her black eyeliner smudged and wild from her sweat and her tears. She’s practically begging Emma to turn around and run, shaking her head from side to side and mumbling from behind her gag as she struggles against her binds in an effort to escape. It’s a pointless fight however because she can’t escape and Emma can’t stop moving forward until only a few feet remain between them and her. 

Two people are standing behind Audrey, both clad in the same black ponchos favored by the killer, and they’re kissing, sweet and slow like they don’t have a care in the world. Entirely at odds with the fact that one of them has a gun pressed to the back of Audrey’s head. Emma knows without a doubt that it’s Piper and Kieran, recognizes Piper’s long dark hair and Kieran’s shaggy chestnut mop as her stomach starts to roil in disgust. When they break apart and turn to look at her, she can see that their faces are all wrong. Their pale, lifeless skin is black and rotting in some places, the flesh peeling away until she can see the putrid tissues beneath and she covers her mouth, whether to hold back a scream or the urge to vomit she’s not sure. Piper smiles at her reaction, her teeth dingy and corrupt as she licks over them with her decomposing tongue. 

“Surprise little sister.” She says, and before Emma has time to react, she pulls the trigger. The shot echoes around the lake as Audrey’s pretty face explodes, splattering Emma in a wash of blood and bone and brain. She stands there in shock for a moment, completely dumbfounded as her best friend’s blood starts to drip into her eyes and her mouth like coppery acid on her tongue and she’s shaking, shaking and crying, and Piper starts to laugh, manic and malicious as Emma opens her mouth to scream…

Emma wakes up then, bolting upright in bed, her face wet with tears and Piper’s laughter still ringing in her head as she tries to slow her palpitating heart. A quick survey of the room confirms that she is indeed alone. There are no masked psychos or boogeymen hiding in her closet or under her bed, so she double checks that the door and windows are locked before clicking off the light and climbing back under the covers. 

Though she tries to find sleep again, it eludes her, flashes of Audrey’s terrified eyes and her bloody body still too fresh in her mind to allow her any rest, at least not until she knows for sure that Audrey is okay. It was ridiculous she knew, Audrey was probably asleep and if she called, she’d probably be waking her up, but Emma needed to know that she was safe, needed to hear her voice to calm the nagging feeling in her chest that something was wrong. Without giving it too much more thought, Emma sits up and grabs her phone, quickly clicking through her contacts and dialing Audrey. The line rings and rings and she clutches a pillow to her chest to try and keep her heart behind her ribs as panic starts to wrap itself tightly around her lungs, making her every breath a struggle. After about the sixth ring Audrey finally picks up her voice deep and sleep roughened.

“Hey, Em, are you okay?”

The relief she feels upon hearing Audrey’s voice and verifying that she is tucked away in bed and safe at home is immediate and euphoric. For the first time since she’d woken up in a cold sweat, the ball of worry in her gut finally begins to unwind. Audrey’s okay; it was just a nightmare and Audrey is fine. She was asleep, and Emma woke her up and she should probably hang up now because she doesn’t want to bother Audrey, she deserves her rest. She knew this was a terrible idea…

“Em?”

Audrey’s voice, soft and concerned in her ear as she comes back to herself. “I had another nightmare.” She says in a rush, her voice whisper soft, so she doesn’t wake her mom.

“Oh Em, I’m sorry. Do you want to talk about it?”

Piper and Kieran kissing, their rotting faces, the taste of blood in her mouth and her best friend dead, dead, dead. “No!” She replies, a little louder than she’d meant to and she freezes, ears straining to hear even the slightest indication that she’d woken her mother, but the house is silent. “No, I don’t really want to talk about it.” She repeats, much softer than the first time.

“That’s okay; you don’t have to talk about it. Do you want me to stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep?”

She picks at a loose string on her pillowcase as she considers Audrey’s offer. It would be comforting to curl up under her big blanket with the light hum of Audrey’s breathing filling her ears, but that’s not what she wants. What she wants is Audrey’s arm wrapped tight around her shoulders while she rests her head against her chest and lets the steady _th-thump th-thump_ of her heartbeat ease the tension that seems to have taken root at the base of her neck ever since Nina was murdered. She just can’t seem to find the words to ask for it. Luckily for her, Audrey appears to be more in tune with her now then she’s ever been, and she’s able to decipher her silence, rooting out exactly what Emma wants, what Emma needs.

“Do you want me to come over?”

“Yeah, please.” The words escape her on a sigh, and she collapses against the headboard, the cold metal grounding her to the present where it touches the skin not covered by her tank top.

“I’ll be right over.” There’s a swish of covers as Audrey gets out of bed, and then the call ends.

About seven minutes later she’s sneaking Audrey into the house and up the stairs to her bedroom where she closes the door silently behind her and twists the lock into place. The second she turns around Audrey’s pulling her into a tight hug, and Emma squeezes her back just as hard. The fruity scent of Audrey’s conditioner tickles her nose and tears spring to her eyes because Audrey is here right now, solid and whole in her embrace. It’s the safest she’s felt in recent memory, locked away here in her bedroom with her closest friend and when they separate Audrey wipes away the few tears that have spilled over her lashes and shushes her. 

“Don’t cry Em; I’m here now. Everything’s fine, you’re fine, and I’m fine, and your mom is fine, okay?” She nods shakily. “Good. Now let’s get you back into bed.” Audrey suggests.

She grabs Emma by the hand and tugs her lightly towards the bed settling her flat on its surface and covering her with the blanket. For the first time since she’d arrived Emma notices that Audrey is in her pajamas as well, a tank top and shorts similar to her own that leave a lot of her milky skin on display. When Audrey notices the direction of Emma’s gaze, she clears her throat and gestures to her bag. “I brought clothes…” She trails off.

Emma can feel the blush heating her cheeks, and she hopes the room is dark enough that Audrey can’t see it. “It’s fine.” She murmurs. 

Audrey stares at her, blue eyes searching her face for a moment before she nods and makes her way around to the other side of the bed to slip beneath the covers. Audrey stretches out next to Emma, her body a warm line where it’s almost pressed to hers. She tries to surreptitiously scoot closer so that she can absorb more of that delicious heat, but it must have been obvious because Audrey just says, “Come on.” and adjusts her arm so that Emma can curl up in the curve of it. Her head is on Audrey’s shoulder, face pressed to the side of her breast and not a lick of space between the rest of them. The second Audrey’s arm settles around her it’s like everything terrible disappears, and a wave of peace washes over her. She sighs in contentment and snuggles in a little closer, Audrey’s breast soft and giving when she noses against it. She can hear Audrey’s heartbeat, strong and steady and alive in her ear and it’s _perfect_ , exactly what she needed.

“Try to get some rest Em.” Audrey whispers, running her hand over Emma’s arm in a caress that’s meant to be comforting but instead has goosebumps prickling over her skin and something new lands in her gut, something hot and heavy and confusing. She knows that she should try to analyze it, to try and figure out what exactly this feeling is but her body is already heavy with sleep and it’s only another moment before the siren call of slumber pulls her under.  
\-----------  
About thirty minutes later Audrey still isn’t asleep, but her right arm well and truly is, a million painful pinpricks flaring to life when she flexes her hand. She doesn’t want to disturb Emma by moving her arm though, she looks so peaceful, her face free of the little worry lines that had taken up residence between her brows and around her mouth ever since the Lakewood Murders, and so she suffers through it.  
After Emma had discovered that it was Audrey who brought Piper to Lakewood and essentially opened the floodgates to their own personal hell she’d never in a million years thought that Emma would be able to forgive her. Never expected to still be the one that Emma called at three a.m. because she had another nightmare. Every moment of every day Audrey’s thankful for Emma’s forgiveness because, despite everything that’s happened, she loves Emma, maybe has always loved Emma. She can’t imagine going back to not having Emma in her life, it would be utterly devastating, and she refuses to contemplate a reality where that’s how their relationship turns out. Emma might never return her feelings, and that’s okay because now she knows that having Emma in her life as a friend is way better than not having Emma in her life at all. So, Audrey savors every moment that they spend together because she knows just how easily she could have lost Emma forever.

Another forty minutes and Audrey is almost positive she’ll never be able to feel her left arm again, but she still hasn’t moved, too caught up in her thoughts and with watching Emma to even worry about it. It’s because she’s watching Emma so closely that she’s able to catch the first hints that something is wrong. The lines between her brows are back, her lips slightly parted as her breathing kicks up a notch and her eyes flick around rapidly behind her eyelids. She instantly knows that Emma’s having another nightmare, recognizes all the signs, but it’s not until she releases the most pitiful whine Audrey’s ever heard that she springs into action. 

She gently brushes the hair away from Emma’s sweaty forehead and whispers, “Em, Em wake up. You’re having a bad dream.” No response except for more whimpering, so she tries again, rubbing her hand over Emma’s arm in a hopefully soothing manner. “Emma, sweetie wake up.” Still nothing and so this time she shakes her little bit. “Emma wake up!” Her eyes fly open, glassy with panic as she jerks awake in Audrey’s arms. Her breathing is wild and erratic, and she stares at Audrey like she’s just seen a ghost.

“Audrey?” she whispers, her voice cracking.

“Yeah Em, it’s me. Just relax okay, you had a bad dream that’s all.”

“Oh Audrey…” she says, her face crumbling as tears start to run down her cheeks. She flings an arm around Audrey’s waist and squeezes tightly, burying her face in Audrey’s chest as her tears soak into the cotton of her black tank top. 

She squeezes her back just as tightly, whispers anything she can think of to comfort Emma. _You’re alright; it’s okay; it was just a dream. Piper is dead, and Kieran is in prison, and they are never coming back, shh shh I’m right here._ Eventually, Emma goes quiet in her arms, her breathing slowly evening out where it puffs over her damp chest.

“There you go.” She moves slowly, running her fingers through Emma’s hair and cupping the back of her head so she can shift her away from her chest and down her still numb arm, now long forgotten and unimportant. Now, Audrey can see Emma’s face, and it’s red and splotchy from crying but underneath that she’s still sickly pale with fear. “You’re okay. Do you wanna talk about this one? Maybe that would help.”

“The worst ones are always the ones where I lose you.” Her voice is thick with her tears, and her eyes are puffy and red-rimmed from crying. She looks exhausted and so fragile that the slightest _flick_ might shatter her into a million anxiety-ridden pieces. Audrey would do just about anything to take that look off of her face, to replace it with pink cheeks and the sweet, shy smile that quirks her lips every time Audrey compliments her. 

Rubbing her thumb over Emma’s cheekbone Audrey wipes away the glitter of her tears and makes a vow. “You are _not_ going to lose me, Emma. We survived the serial murder sprees of not one, but two psychopathic killers, and we did it together. I am not going anywhere. Nothing could _ever_ take me away from you.” She promised vehemently. 

Audrey’s eyes are practically glowing with her conviction, twin orbs of sapphire ice hard with her determination and Emma believes her every word. Audrey is so smart and brave and strong, and Emma wishes that she could be half as unflappable as Audrey. She’s levelheaded and controlled in a way that Emma’s never been and at every turn Audrey is inspiring her to dig deeper, to fight harder against everything that challenges her. Emma knows that as long as Audrey’s around, she’s safe, that no matter what comes their way they’ll come out the other side of it stronger. 

Audrey’s still sweeping her thumb over Emma’s cheekbone and that hot feeling in her chest from earlier is back, intensified by the hammering of her heart behind her ribs, but she’s not afraid. She knows fear so well at this point that it’s like welcoming back an old friend after years spent apart when it trickles cold and deadly through her veins. No, this is something else entirely. Something that spreads out slowly from her chest to her torso like warm honey and has her surging forward to crush her mouth to Audrey’s. Her lips are dry, and a little chapped but they’re soft and warm under Emma’s where she brushes over them. It sends a thrill through her to realize she’s kissing Audrey, little tingles of excitement that start in her stomach and spread out to the very tips of her fingers like the feeling you get right before you’re about to take the plunge on a roller coaster. That thrill is replaced with dread at lightning speed when she notices that Audrey is stiff and unresponsive beneath her lips. Emma doesn’t even think she’s breathing, and that’s when it dawns on her. Audrey does not want to be kissed by her.

She jerks away from Audrey so fast she almost topples off the bed and onto the floor, but she’s able to catch herself and instead backs up against the headboard. She pulls her knees to her chest and wraps her arms around her legs defensively. “I’m so sorry Audrey, I didn’t – I don’t know what…” Before she can keep on trying to ramble out an apology, Audrey sits up and hisses as she shakes out her left arm. Emma scrunches her brow in bewilderment and almost asks what’s wrong but decides to stay silent. It doesn’t matter though because Audrey answers her unspoken question anyway. 

“Arm is asleep.” She says bashfully.

“Oh.” Emma breathes.

She almost hopes that they’re just going to ignore the kiss, that they can just pretend it never happened and go back to sleep but Emma’s not that lucky, and Audrey never did let her get away with being a coward. 

“Emma, what just happened?” Audrey runs her hand through her inky hair and Emma follows the movement of her arm, appreciating the flex and bulge of Audrey’s bicep muscles. 

Turning her eyes away from Audrey she chooses to focus on the wall across the room instead as she gathers the courage to speak. “I am _so sorry_ Audrey; I know you didn’t want… _that_ and I swear it’ll never happen again.” She says emphatically.

“I don’t want an apology, Emma. I just want to know _why_ you kissed me.” 

It takes her a while to try and articulate her feelings, but Audrey is patient and gives her the time she needs to gather her jumbled thoughts. “I feel safe with you. _He_ said that I would never feel safe again and for the most part, so far, he’s been right, but I feel safe with you. _Only_ with you and I want to keep feeling that way with you forever. I wanna bask in it, and I wanna use it to wipe away every bit of negativity he ever made me feel. I wanna use that feeling to chase away the shadows of his lips on mine and the way he felt inside of me. Your love is one of the only things keeping me going right now, and I just wanted to _feel_ it, and I wanted you to feel…” She trails off. 

For all of her impassioned speech she’d been staring at the wall, but now she turns to Audrey and stares into eyes she’s known since childhood. Emma knows with what she’s about to say that she needs to be looking at Audrey. “I wanted _you_ to feel…” She pauses, takes a deep breath and says the rest in a rush of exhaled air. “How much _I love you_.”

A look of astonishment crosses Audrey’s face, and her brows draw together in disbelief. “But you’re not attracted to women Emma. You’re straight.”

She’s not wrong. For the past seventeen years of her life, Emma’s been exclusively attracted to men, romantically and more recently, sexually but she wants Audrey. That’s what’s got her so confused, the fact that for the first time in her life the touch of a woman has her heart skipping beats and desire pooling deep in her pelvis. “I can’t explain it any better than I have already, Audrey. I just know that I want you.”  
Hearing Emma say those words is like the actualization of a hundred different secret dreams that she’s kept locked away and buried deep inside her chest, only to be examined in the pitch black of night and behind locked doors. The possibility that Emma might one day return her feelings had never even entered her mind. It was full-on, one hundred percent, Princess Bride style inconceivable, and yet here she was, sitting in Emma’s bedroom, on Emma’s bed, while Emma looks at Audrey with big jade eyes and tells her that she wants her, that she _loves_ her. It’s like winning the lotto and going to Disney World all rolled into one feather covered ball tickling her insides. 

Trying to disguise her eagerness Audrey scoots closer to Emma, so close that her breast brushes over Emma’s arm with her every breath. Reaching out with one hand Audrey untangles Emma’s white-knuckled death grip on her own hands and brings one to her mouth to whisper her next question across delicate fingers. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Emma shivers, and nods. Audrey places hummingbird light kisses over her knuckles, just the slightest caress of her lips across tender skin.

“I need to hear you say it, Emma.”

She doesn’t hesitate, and she looks directly into Audrey’s eyes when she answers. “This is what I want. Make me feel again Audrey.” She affirms.

Hearing those words leave Emma’s lips sends her flying, and she’s not she if she’s a believer in gravity anymore because surely there is nothing powerful enough to keep her euphoria filled body tethered to this Earth. Earlier she’d made a promise to Emma that she would never leave her side, that nothing this side of God or Superman could separate them and now she makes her another vow. “When we’re together like this you’re never going to think of _him_ again. When we’re together, I’m going to bring you so much pleasure you _forget his name_. I’m gonna love you so good Emma that you’re going to forget he even _existed_. Whatever you want Emma and I’ll do it.” She says ardently.

She can see the wheels turning in Emma’s head as she considers what it is that she actually wants. She bites her lip while she thinks and Audrey remembers how those lips felt against hers for that split-second when she’d entered heaven. She wants to tug Emma’s lip free and soothe the teeth marks left behind with her tongue. She wants to touch and taste and tease until Emma is a writhing mess on the bed incapable of coherent thought, but she cages that dog in the back of her mind. Right now, isn’t about her. It’s about Emma and what Emma needs, whatever that may be.

“I liked it when I kissed you earlier. Maybe we could start there?” She queries. 

Audrey does her best to seem levelheaded when she blurts out, “Yeah, sure!” but the coy smile Emma sends her way tells her she didn’t do a stellar job of it. “Just tell me if I do something you don’t like, okay?”

“Okay.” She agrees.

Audrey’s hand is warm and steady where she touches Emma’s knee encouraging her to uncurl her legs. She trails her fingers up Emma’s arm to her neck and Emma can feel the goosebumps tightening her skin in the wake of Audrey’s touch. She cups the back of Emma’s head and searches her face one last time before finally leaning in to kiss her. It feels the same as it did before, dry satiny lips against her own, and it sends the same shock of excitement through her as before, but this time Audrey is _kissing her_ , and that makes all the difference. 

Their lips glide together seamlessly, and it’s Emma that first seeks to deepen the kiss, wanting more. She teases over the line of Audrey’s bottom lip with her tongue and Audrey opens her mouth to allow Emma inside. She still tastes faintly of the minty toothpaste she must have used before going to bed, and Emma knows a moment of worry over the freshness of her own mouth before Audrey runs her tongue over Emma’s and all thoughts flee. 

Audrey kisses her breathless. She alternates between deep exploring kisses and light, airy ones it barely takes any time to get Emma worked up. She can feel the flush of arousal on her skin and the burn of it in her blood. She can feel her pulse throbbing in her clit and moisture gathering at her opening, and she wants _more_. She pulls away from Audrey’s lips to see rosy cheeks and glazed cerulean eyes blazing with a passion to match her own. 

“Can I touch you?” She requests, her eyes roving over Audrey’s form. Her tank top hugs her body, and Emma can see the outline of her hardened nipples through the thin material. Her shorts are a little looser, and Emma salivates at the realization that soon she’ll be able to see what Audrey looks like under those clothes. “Can you touch me? Please?” She’s so eager for whatever comes next that she barely registers the contradiction of her own words, but Audrey just chuckles.

“One step at a time, Em. Why don’t I start by touching you and then we can go from there?” 

“Yeah. That sounds good.” She sighs, relieved that Audrey has once again taken control of the situation.

Audrey draws a few swirls across the bare skin of her stomach before tugging at the hem of her shirt. “Do you think we could take this off?” 

Emma nods. “Yours too.” 

“Okay. I’ll go first.” Audrey shifts away just the tiniest bit and grabs the bottom of her tank top in both fists before yanking it over her head and tossing it to the floor. 

Emma gulps almost comically noticeably, and he eyes bug out of her head for a moment as she takes in the sight of Audrey’s nude upper body. She’s always considered her friend beautiful, admired her edgy and alternative style, but she had no idea Audrey was hiding a body carved by Michelangelo underneath her modest clothes. Her breasts are pert, two perfectly matched ovals of creamy flesh that Emma can’t wait to get her hands on. There are light lines of definition chiseled into her abdomen and Emma can count the little squares of Audrey’s six-pack. She wants to trace those lines with her tongue, wants to take Audrey’s pink pebbled nipples into her mouth and nibble them until she screams. 

Emma knows she’s been staring at Audrey for an awkwardly long time, but Audrey lets her stare and never gives any indication that she’s bothered by Emma’s eyes on her. Reaching for the hem of her own top she inhales through her nose and exhales through her mouth once and then pulls her shirt off. Shaking out her blonde hair she waits for Audrey to say something, but it’s her turn to look her fill and Emma’s heart rumbles it’s way up her esophagus to take up a pulsating residence in the back of her throat in anticipation. She can feel Audrey’s gaze on her, heavy like a physical touch and she shivers causing her nipples to go diamond hard in response.

“You’re gorgeous Emma.” She says reverently. 

“Thank you.” She replied softly. “I had no idea you were so fit under there.” Emma teases, tracing over the lines of her abs and it’s Audrey’s turn to shiver. “It was a pleasant shock.”  
Audrey’s eyes spark with mischief. “That’s not the only thing that’s gonna surprise you tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” Emma smirks. “You think you can shock me again?”

Audrey crooks a finger at Emma beckoning her closer so that she can whisper her next words into Emma’s ear. “With how quickly I’m about to make you cum on my face, yeah I do think so.” She pulls the lobe into her mouth and nips it with her teeth. “Lay down.”

Emma obeys immediately scooching down the bed, so she’s lying flat on her back. Audrey straddles Emma’s hips and leans down to devour her mouth one more time before kissing her way to Emma’s neck. Her pulse is fluttering under Audrey’s lips, and she sets her teeth into the supple skin there, fighting back the urge to mark up the porcelain expanse of her skin. She continues along her southern path and nibbles along Emma’s collar bone on the way to her luscious breasts. She can’t count the number of times she’d silently and shamefully brought herself off to fantasies of what she’s about to do. Audrey is almost convinced this is a dream, that at any moment Emma’s alarm will go off and she’ll ask Audrey if she wants coffee, but this is real. With one final glance at Emma’s enraptured face Audrey’s tongue darts out to lick around her distended nipple with the tip of her tongue. She circles it once, twice, three times before she engulfs it in her mouth. 

Emma gasps and bites her lip in an effort to hold back any other noises she might make because the last thing she wants is to wake her mother. Audrey’s switched the attention of her mouth to Emma’s other breast and the nipple still moist from her mouth becomes impossibly harder in the chilly air of her bedroom. She pinches and rolls the nipple between her fingers as she nibbles the one still in her mouth. Audrey releases Emma’s breast with an audible pop and starting from the center of her chest she licks her way down Emma’s torso, around her belly button and then even lower still to tease beneath the waistband of her shorts. 

“Gonna take these off now too alright?” She asks, nosing at Emma’s hip.

Emma looks down at Audrey with love and desperation shining in her malachite eyes as she asserts, “I thought you’d never ask.”

Emma lifts her hips to help Audrey slip her shorts over her hips and down her legs and then she’s completely naked in front of her best friend, a female, for the first time in her life. She can feel the acid wash of embarrassment overtake arousal in the crimson heat of her cheeks, but Audrey is there once again being everything Emma needs exactly when she needs it. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve imagined this moment Emma, you’re so beautiful, so brave and kind and resilient and I can’t believe you're letting me do this.” Audrey whispers, her breath puffing over Emma’s bare mound in disbelief. 

Emma doesn’t know what to say to Audrey’s heartfelt confession, but she hopes that she’s able to convey even half of the love and affection she’s feeling through her eyes and the gentle hand she pushes through Audrey’s silken hair. She nuzzles into Emma’s hand for a moment before turning devious eyes to Emma’s face.

The next thing Emma knows Audrey’s diving into her pussy like Michael Phelps into an Olympic swimming pool. She licks over the hairless outer lips of her snatch before plunging inside to taste the juice leaking from her opening before skirting back up to Emma’s clit. Audrey’s amorous attentions have her grinding up into Audrey’s mouth and biting her fist to stop what would surely be an endless stream of whimpers and moans. The heavy weight of lust that had collected in her pelvis ever since Audrey began kissing her has started to overflow and trickle its way up her spine and down her legs and causes her to twitch and shake around Audrey’s head. It’s like little fireworks are going off all over Emma’s body and releasing showers of tingly sparks right under her skin. 

Audrey feasts on Emma’s desire and it’s like it fuels her or something because she hasn’t stopped or slowed down since she’d started lighting the fires that were now consuming Emma in a conflagration of lust. She buries her fingers back in Audrey’s hair and grips it tightly, pulling at the roots as her pleasure mounts and starts to become overwhelming. It’s at that moment that Audrey slips a single finger into Emma’s soaked channel and the pool in her gut morphs into a volcano that instantly erupts in pumping waves of scorching ecstasy.

She covers her mouth with the hand not tangled in Audrey’s hair and bites the inside of her lip so hard she tastes blood, but she couldn’t care less about the coppery musk on her tongue when the waves of bliss trying to drown her have yet to subside. 

Audrey doesn’t stop until Emma’s a shuddering, boneless mess incapable of higher brain function. With a final kiss to her quivering mound, Audrey pulls away to lay her head on Emma’s trembling thigh. 

“Did you like that Emma?”

The question sets off a fit of giggles that shake her whole body and dislodge Audrey’s head from its place cushioned against her thigh. She huffs in disgruntlement at Emma as her peals of laughter slow to a halt, and she crawls back up Emma’s body to settle next to her. “It was wonderful.” She declares, pulling Audrey in for another kiss.

When they separate there’s a little line back between Emma’s eyes and her afterglow becomes tinged with concern as she asks, “What’s wrong?”

“I want to touch you, Audrey. I want to know how it feels to make you shatter apart under my mouth, and I want to know how you taste when you cum but…” She pauses.

“But what?”

“I am _so tired_ all of a sudden, and I think it would be incredibly rude of me to fall asleep with my tongue inside you, don’t you?” She ends jokingly.

Audrey’s bark of laughter echoes off the walls of Emma’s bedroom but the wide and shining smile Emma shoots back at her is satisfied and amused and Audrey can’t fight the urge to kiss her, to know what that smile tastes like and so she doesn’t resist it. Emma’s smile tastes of summer sunshine and cotton candy and Audrey wants to keep Emma this way forever. Open and free and resplendent in the predawn light filtering through her gauzy curtains.

“Don’t you worry about that Emma. We don’t have to do everything in one night. We can always do that tomorrow.” She says with a purposefully over the top lascivious wink.

Emma just rolls her eyes and shoves at Audrey’s shoulder playfully to force her onto her back. She curls up into the curve of Audrey’s body, and she pulls the blanket up over their still nude bodies. 

“Better watch out Jensen, I just might hold you to that.” 

“Oh, Miss. Duval, I’m counting on it.” 

Audrey’s laughter is the last thing Emma hears before she drifts off to sleep and for the first time in a long, long time she doesn’t have a single nightmare.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Scream fic, so I hope it wasn't awful. If you'd like to reassure the writer leave some kudos or a comment!


End file.
